


'Cuz You Make Me Forget

by The_FlamingTiger



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami is Canon, Nightmares, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_FlamingTiger/pseuds/The_FlamingTiger
Summary: Asami still gets shaken by the events of the past few years, and the demons of the memories still haunt her awake. Luckily, the Avatar is there to bring balance to her world.Title from "Run- Jasmine Thompson"





	'Cuz You Make Me Forget

These nightmares have haunted her for years now. Three years, precisely. She felt like it would never get off her mind: the final battle against Zaheer, Korra on the ground, barely alive, the metallic venom Su took out of her body, the afterwards... The image of Korra never coming back from her psychological turmoil, then the fear she would never come back at all. 

Asami tried everything to rid herself from the night terrors. Acupuncture, meditating with Tenzin- which ended up with both talking about how much they missed the Avatar over tea-, even overworking. The last seemed to be one of the most effective means to achieve her goal. Had a nightmare? Work. Flashback? Work. Stress over working too much? Sleep. More nightmares? Work more. And the cycle kept going during almost two years and a half. 

Then, one day, writing a letter to Korra and drifting to her deepest feelings for the girl... the thought finally struck her. Korra wouldn't like to see her this way. She would look at her with those bright blue eyes of hers with worry, ask her if everything was alright. Tell her that this routine was not healthy, and try to make her cut it off. And, although the Avatar wasn't there with her, she was going to do anything in her power to keep the southern girl's wishes at heart.

For the next six months, the nightmares haunted her freely. Some mornings, she woke up wanting nothing more than to stay in. She was tired, she was empty. Almost three years and Republic City was still not the same without Korra. Asami changed it at her will, was the mind behind the new city infrastructure. She did it all in a way she knew both the citizens and the Avatar would love. She changed it in a way she would feel like the one she loved was there with her. She even changed her car's color to blue, for the spirits' sake.

And when Korra was finally back, Asami could not describe the amount of happiness she felt. She hugged the shorter girl, held her close, and only then took her new look in. The short hair, the mature look in her eyes, the increased musculature... everything about her was breathtaking. The genius felt overwhelmed, and angry that it took Korra so long, and ashamed by her selfishness. It wasn't right that she would force her feelings over the other's. Korra had been tricked by Zaheer, then imprisoned, then poisoned. She had lost movement. 

Asami wasn't the only one who lost her; Korra lost herself. So the head of Future Industries decided to let her selfish anger behind her. Korra was there. She was safe, and had come back to her.

Things weren't finished, though. There was the whole Kuvira mess. There was the battle for Republic City. In that day, Asami lost her father, and there's no word to describe the grief, the sadness, the emptiness she went through for that. To add to it, in the end of the fight, Korra vanished into the Spirit World. She disappeared again, and it made Asami think about just how much loss can a person experience in one day. When the dark skinned girl came out through the portal, though, Asami felt so relieved she could actually cry. But she didn't. Instead, she put a hand on the young woman's shoulder, expressing what she felt through a smile and through her eyes.

What came after that made her feel grateful. Their talk after Zhu Li's and Varrick's marriage. Her getaway with Korra in the Spirit World. Their kiss, their new relationship... they had come so far, they were beyond girlfriends or best friends; they were partners for life. It was like their hearts and souls were bound together. She wanted to be there for Korra, to be her equal. Even though she knew the younger had powers she could never possess, Asami felt like Korra would never look down at her.

Their bond was one of the strongest Asami ever had.

All of that, all their story, was what lead to this moment. The new enemy, Guan, was a force to be reckoned with. Kuvira was with them. The world, once again, needed the Avatar. It all sent Asami into a wave of stress. A new, almost unbearably strong wave of stress. And with the stress came the nightmares.

In this one, she watched her father call for her before Kuvira smashed him. He cried for her, as she helplessly slipped away with that stupid parachute. She watched Korra repeatedly smash to the ground, eyes glowing in the Avatar state. She watched as Zaheer took the air from the girl's lungs, and before her eyes closed and her body fell limp on the ground, she mouthed the word. "Help."

Asami tried screaming, tried moving, tried protesting. She tried running towards Korra, but the distance only seemed to increase. And then, she fell to her knees. The scene then changed to something she'd not presenced. A turn of events that doomed the team. Kuvira turned on Team Avatar, betrayed them. She joined Guan, and somehow they got Korra, and she felt like she could have prevented it-

And when they killed Korra in the nightmare, the panic was so real that it woke her up. 

Now, there she is, looking out of the airship, and waiting for the next day to arrive. According to Korra, Toph would be the ideal candidate, and they are on their way there. Staring at the few clouds and at the ground bellow showed itself to be surprisingly soothing, and the effects eased her mind a little. It distracted her so much that she didn't even notice as the subject of her deepest worries- and of her warmest affections- came beside her.

"Nice night, huh?" Korra broke the silence, looking at Asami with a smile. It startled the long haired woman, who jumped away from the other. The younger rose an eyebrow, amused but also worried. "I didn't mean to scare you, sorry." Asami just sighed, nodding. 'Something's off,' the Avatar thought. "So... everything alright? You seem... I don't know."

The genius crossed her arms and sighed again. "Yeah. I mean, no. I just..." her eyebrows furrow. "I've got a lot in my head right now."

"I'm all ears." Korra smiled, those blue eyes filled with compassion and worry, pleading her to talk. The black haired woman couldn't resist to that.

"Can we head to my cabin? I don't feel like talking about it here."

"Sure! Whatever suits you best."

And with that, they headed to Asami's cabin, hand in hand. The older looked at their intertwined fingers in some moments, using that as a rock so that her mind wasn't taken away by anxiety. When they arrived, Asami sat on her bed, eyes staring holes in the ground. Korra sat beside her, a hand on her back, looking at her with a small smile.

"I-" Asami tried, but the lump in her throat prevented her from saying anything else. In the lack of words, tears took over. Korra immediately pulled her girlfriend into a tight hug, which was reciprocated basically in the same instant. She caressed the other's long hair, her heart clenching with each sob that came from the older's mouth.

"I'm here for you, baby. Take your time, I'm not going anywhere." The last part made Asami tighten her hold, burying her face into Korra's neck. Korra just rubbed her back, kissed her temple. After some minutes, Asami pulled away, ready to talk.

"I had a nightmare, and it was terrible, Korra. I watched my father die, I watched Zaheer hurt you again... and then, in the nightmare, Kuvira turned on us and they killed you. I was so horrified, Korra, they made me watch you suffer and I couldn't do anything! I was so helpless, just like when my dad died..." tears started welling up again, but she refused to cry. "I feel like I always fail to help you or anyone else when it comes to actual danger."

"That's not true! Asami, you are a genius. Your mind, your hands, your power... they're to rebuild, to rescue, and to help. What would be of me if you hadn't the knowledge about that airship when the Ba Sing Se soldiers captured us? Even when it fell, it was you who saved our butts! Zaheer could've put his hands on me sooner, but he didn't because we escaped. And when he did capture me, you were there to help rescue me, and the airbenders. After that... you helped me hold myself together. I don't even know how worse I could've been if you weren't there those first few weeks. Not to mention how you rebuilt Republic City to fit the spirits and the humans."

"I... suppose I did great things. But-"

"I'm not finished yet. Against Kuvira, you worked on those mecha suits with your father. You were able to forgive him, and give him another chance. You allowed him to work by your side. And I'm sure he knows how much you love him. I'm sure that, wherever his spirit is, he's proud of you. He's proud that you're this wonderful woman, who puts others before herself. Who's now helping Republic City come back from the ruins that the Earth Empire caused with their attack." Korra cups Asami's cheeks with her hands, before laying a small kiss on her lips. "And I'm proud of you, too. Team Avatar wouldn't be the same without you. Republic City wouldn't be the same. And neither would I. I need you, Asami."

By the end of Korra's speech, happy tears began flowing freely down Asami's cheeks. She kissed her girlfriend, making sure to channel her emotions through the contact. Korra responded with equal passion, her hands dropping to the other's waist. Asami buried her hands in Korra's hair, bringing her even closer, and licking the Avatar's lips, asking for permission. It was given to her, and their tongues danced to the song of the silent night.

Korra slid her hands to Asami's back, prompting her to sit on her lap. She did, and their kiss deepened. It was like, with each stroke of her tongue on Asami's own, with each time her hands went up and down the older's back, massaging, the nightmare drifted away from her mind. There was only Korra, and her love for her.

When they pulled away, they rested their foreheads together. They were panting, their heated makeout leaving them breathless. Asami's eyes were closed, and Korra's stared at her, smiling at the beauty of the young woman. With one hand, she brushed away some strands of hair, and then cupped her cheek. It made the black haired woman open her eyes, revealing the green jewels.

"I love you," Korra said, thumb caresseing her girlfriend's cheek.

"I love you, too. So much." Asami hugged Korra, arms over her shoulders. "It feels like we are conected, somehow. Like our hearts are tied together. Like we're-"

"Soulmates?"

"Yeah..."

"I wouldn't doubt it, you know?" The southern girl chuckled. "I mean... we know each other better than anyone else, we have a very deep connection... also, whenever you're in danger, I feel the panic in my own system. A panic that isn't quite mine, but isn't foreign either."

"I feel that too."

"It's settled then. We're soulmates, we got all that soulmate stuff!" The excitement in the girl's voice brought a smile to Asami's face. "For the powers conceded to me by Raava, the light spirit, I declare us soulmates." That made the Sato woman laugh out loud.

"It seems to me you just married us." She teased.

"I didn't- I don't- What-" Korra attempted. "Not that I don't want to, but, y'know, it's just- uh, I-"

"Such eloquence..."

"Oh, shush. You get what I'm trying to say." The younger pouted, exasperated.

Asami raised an eyebrow. "Now do I?"

"Stop being a tease!" Korra demanded, and then attacked Asami's neck, blowing raspberries, and kissing, and biting to tickle her. It worked, and the older woman started giggling.

"Cut it off!" Asami managed between giggles. Then, she yawned, and it got the other's attention.

"We should get some sleep. We're probably gonna arrive tomorrow, and Toph is... well, Toph. Dealing with her wil be tough." She winked after her corny joke, and Asami groaned. "Seriously, though, we really should sleep."

"Okay..." Asami said, yawning again. "Stay? Please."

"I wasn't going anywhere."

Asami smiled at that. She got off Korra's lap, and let the girl lie in the bed first. Then, she lied in too, facing her girlfriend and putting an arm under her neck, while the other was thrown over her waist. Korra wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, her hands on her back, drawing massaging circles.

"Good night, soulmate." Korra said.

"Good night, soulmate." She answered, her ear against the other's chest, listening to the calming tune that was Korra's heartbeat.

She knew the nightmares would eventually come back. She knew those terrors would haunt her for a long time. She also knew, though, that as long as she had Korra to hold her like this after she woke up, she would be able to overcome it all.


End file.
